


21 Days

by httpseouls



Series: Slam Poetry Galore [1]
Category: Slam Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, dont steal i will hurt you if you do, just something i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it takes 21 days to break a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fandom for this because I am trash. Also if you steal my poetry, I will strangle you. If you see this posted on any other sites that I did not say I posted on, alert me immediately. Plagiarism is illegal and stealing someone's work and putting your name on it is plagiarizing and I have no respect for people like that.
> 
> I only post work on here and on wattpad, my name on wattpad is KatelynJ255 so do not think it is someone else because it is me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my poem :).

_**21 Days** _

_**6.27.15** _

 

 

 

 

Day 1.

My habit left me one day ago,

I cried myself to sleep.

He was the cause of those tears

And I miss my habit.

He was the source of my happiness,

But he did the opposite.

 

Day 5.

I no longer cry myself to sleep,

But I still miss my habit.

I wish he would come back,

But I don't think that's a good idea.

For me at least.

 

Day 10.

I don't miss my habit as much as I did 5 days ago,

But it still hurts.

I can still feel the pain that he left,

The one for me to deal with.

I still miss my habit, though,

I feel like I could never stop missing him,

But I hope it isn't that way, soon.

 

Day 15.

My habit is starting to fade from my memory.

Not seeing him is helping with that, I guess.

But I wish he was still here to hold me,

To care for me.

But he was never that person,

It was all an act.

He humiliated me, hurt me.

He laughed whenever he was the cause of it,

And I see now,

That I can stop missing him soon enough.

Soon enough to move on, at least.

 

Day 20.

My habit is almost completely gone from my memory.

I no longer remember how his arms feel around me,

Or how he smelled when he got dressed up for an event.

I forgot the happy memories,

That are now replaced with the bad.

He didn't love me,

Despite how much he said he did.

He never did,

And I am finally accepting it.

 

Day 21.

My habit is completely gone from my memory now.

I don't miss him at all.

I thought I was in love with him 21 days ago,

But I wasn't.

I realize that now,

I wasn't in love with my habit,

I was in love with the idea of him.

I am free from my habits' strong hold on my life and freedom,

And I can be my own person.

I just wish I never met _you_.

 

 

_fin, by Katelyn JImenez_


End file.
